Remus Lupin and the Werewolf Registry
by hazel-jade
Summary: The Lupins go to register their son after he was bit by Greyback. One shot.


**Title: Remus Lupin and the Werewolf Registry**

**Summary: **The Lupins go to register their son after he was bit by Greyback.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

The boy was sleeping in the arms of his mother as the parents waited in the room. They'd just finished speaking with a healer and he'd told them to go to this section of the ministry. The man was pacing and the woman was just humming some type of lullaby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lupin?"

The man turned to the door while the woman just looked up. The woman who had spoken just smiled thinly and said that a certain Mr. Quartz was ready to see them. The man picked up his son and walked with his wife to the man's office.

The man in the office was in his fifties with greying hair and an already silver mustache. They sat in the chairs that were in front of his desk and waited for the woman to close the door.

Once the door closed the man spoke.

"Welcome to the Werewolf Registry Office. I have here the file from a healer for a mister Remus Lupin. I know that it's been a very trying night for all of you but if the young man within your arms is the young lycanthrope I do need to speak with him."

They both nodded their heads and woke up the young boy. Without speaking the man pulled out his wand and conjured another chair for the boy.

The boy sat in the chair and looked around with interest in his eyes. When the man spoke his name he turned to him and listened closely.

"Remus. My name is Wilfred Quartz and I'm the assigned person to your case. You are currently in the Werewolf Registry offices because you have been recently bit by a werewolf."

He took out a large stack of papers from his desk and gave part of it to the little boy and his parents. He took his own stack and looked at the three in his office.

"The rules state that I have to go through all this with you right now so you all know the laws that are in place. We'll go through this together and if you have any questions just ask. Ok?"

They all nodded their heads and the man started to read the laws out loud.

"All werewolves shall be registered with the ministry offices... no more than forty-eight (48) hours after receiving the bite. Regardless of survival... and the name of the victim entered... the name of the rogue werewolf shall also be recorded and reported... The country or territory where the victim received the bite... In cases where the victim is not... the country or territory where the bite occurred must retain a Registry record..."

The man continued to read for over forty minutes and explained any questions that the child or parents had and when they were done he took out a page from his desk.

"Now that that parts done I have to ask if you know who bit him."

He looked expectantly at the parents and they explained that they believed it was a man by the name of Fenrir Greyback. The man nodded his head and wrote a few things down on the page. He then gave the page to the parents for them to look over and sign. Once signed it was placed in a file. He then took out a few more pages and placed them on his desk.

"Remus, your going to have to sign this. It's a statement saying that you know you are a werewolf, that you understand the laws made to protect the rest of the citizens and that if you ever bite someone you know what will happen. Sign here."

He gave the boy the quill and watched him sign his name. The man then flipped the page.

"This form explains that if there is ever a werewolf attack in the area that you live, you understand that you will taken in for questioning by the Aurors and you will go silently or be killed. Sign here."

With a grave look he watched the boy sign. The mother had started to cry and the father just looked on with a broken look. The man flipped the page again.

"This explains that for the next two transformations you understand that you will be monitored. You will be brought here to the ministry 24 hours before the full moon, have the transformation here and then brought back to your home within 24 hours of the transformation. It also explains that if you break out of either cage or restraints as a werewolf while here you will be killed. Sign here."

The woman started to cry even harder, sobs wracking her small form. Her husband had a tear going down his cheek before he wiped it away. The man flipped the page again.

"This one explains that if you survive the first two transformations you will be assigned a case worker and shall meet with the case worker in six months to review your case. You will also meet with this case worker every year and if you are ever late the Aurors will be called to get you. Sign there and there."

His parents were now hugging with the man trying to comfort his wife. The man flipped the page.

"This one explains... And this one... Sign here... This one..."

Statement and form after statement and form were signed by little Remus. By the end his mother had finally quieted down and his father had a far away look while still holding her. The little boy's hand was cramping but he signed where he was told.

The forms and statements explained about Relocating within the Country, Relocating Outside the Country and Travel. Violations, Disciplinary Actions and Transformations. Family, Marital Contracts and Parenthood. Employment and the Termination of Employment along with a few other things.

When the boy was finally done signing everything his hand was so cramped that he had trouble moving his fingers. The pages disappeared and the man stood up.

"Mr. Lupin and Mrs. Lupin. Thank you for coming and Remus, I'll see you at the next full moon."

The man and wife looked at each other in confusion but then left with the little boy.

Alone in his office the man looked at the closed door with clouded eyes. Tears started to forms in his eyes and before they could fall he wiped them with his hands. He reached into his bottom drawer and pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey.

It wasn't till a few years later that the young Remus Lupin realized that it was in that office were he had signed his life away. And he couldn't do anything about it whether he wanted to or not.


End file.
